Safe
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: The team bands together to save a young woman and stop an evil organization. I suck at summaries. Thor/OC Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

* * *

It was really uneventful and boring on the helicarrier...plus it was Monday and we all know how that goes. Everyone was gathered in a conference room wishing they were doing something; hell Clint and Natasha were even cool with being sent on another mission even though they'd just gotten back from one in the scorching desert the day before.

It was just that boring.

"Why do they call us all together when the world isn't in any danger?" Tony asked.  
"The world is always in danger." Steve pointed out.

"I mean when its not in danger from something that it would take all of us to fix." Tony replied rolling his eyes.

"Its a valid question," Bruce said. "Only two people here are actual agents within the organization after all." He said referring to Clint and Natasha.

"Yes, but I have mission that may just require all of you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone turned towards the door as Fury entered the room. He didn't say anything else until he was standing at the head of the table and the big screen had lowered from the ceiling.

"We've recently picked up on two very disturbing happenings." Fury told them. He slid a manila folder towards Clint. "Barton, Romanoff, and Thor will be taking care of the first thing on our agenda."

An image of a girl popped up on the screen.

"This is your target, your objective is to bring her back here alive by any means necessary." Fury explained.

"Anything else?" Clint asked.

"Everything we've been able to gather on her is in the file...proceed with extreme caution on this one, keep all damages to a minimum." Fury replied.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The image on the screen changed to an image of an abandoned looking warehouse.

"Stark, Banner, Rogers...we need you to scope this place out. Gather any Intel you on what's going on there. Do not engage any personnel unless you have no other choice." He said sliding a red folder towards them.

"You are all dismissed, your transportation will be ready in an hour." Fury said leaving the room before everyone else.

* * *

Thor didn't have any packing or preparing to do like his team di, so he opted for standing outside and going over the file.

The girl they were looking for was referred to as Saber, and it was suspected that she had powers of some sort.

"Sounds like she may be telekinetic..." Thor mumbled reading over stories and eye witness accounts. In the back of the file were pictures of the target. He had to admit she was attractive, a bit pale, but it contrasted nicely with her long black hair her bangs were silver and framed each side of her face stopping right before reaching her chin. Thor couldn't say much about her body because they were all head shots taken when she wasn't aware. Each photo had managed to capture her entire face, he had an unobstructed view of her pouty pink lips and more so her startling electric blue eyes...

"They were brown in the last picture..." He thought aloud looking o double check. He was correct, but in another picture her eyes were quite clearly green. "Curious..." He mused.

"What is?" Natasha asked she and Clint joining him.

Thor went over the file with them, and told them his theories about her powers, and showed them how strange her yes were.

"The eye thing is strange." Natasha said.  
"I'm more concerned about her powers since what Thor says makes sense." Clint said.

"Lets just make a plan on our way there...our best bet seems to be staking out her current pace of residence." Natasha decided.

"Why do you suppose she's been moving around so much?" Thor asked.

"Probably ended up exposing herself, some of these are newspaper clippings." Natasha shrugged, "or she's running away from something."

"Ride is ready." An agent told them.

* * *

"Says there's a dangerously high level of radio activity coming from the warehouse." Tony said reading the file. "They were able to pick up on other things, but that is the most worrying."

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"There was a string of disappearing women and girls within a sixteen mile radius of the place." Tony continued reading, "the local authorities have hit a dead end on the case."

"How many people are in that area that so many women could go missing?" Banner asked

"Its al right smack dab in the middle of where five residential neighborhood would connect." Tony shrugged.  
"All of the women went missing from their homes in the middle of the night." Banner said.  
"The women may have nothing at all to do with the warehouse, but we should keep an eye out anyway." Steve said.  
"It is a valid theory though." Tony said taking out his phone and checking in with Pepper.

* * *

**AN: Another new story YaY . I hope you all enjoy. **

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

* * *

This was not one of Chicago's nicer neighborhoods.

"Perhaps someone should stay and watch the car." Thor said when they parked outside of the filthy and falling apart red brick apartment building that Saber was currently living in.

"No need." Natasha said as Clint activated the security system. The car could take care of itself.

They were dressed like normal civilians in an effort to keep the situation calm, but they were still armed. Clint's collapsible bow and some arrows in her backpack and Natasha was of course packing heat. Clint undressing her with his eyes trying to figure out where the hell she had all of her weapons hidden.

"They are not on my ass." Natasha snapped.  
"Right..." Clint said trying to play off the fact that he'd once again been caught watching her perfect ass.

Thor just rolled his eyes at their antics.

* * *

Someone was coming up to see her.

"Damn it!" She hissed tossing some nonperishable food items into her bag. She'd let her guard down while meditating, and was now having to rush her escape.

"This is why I never allow myself the luxury of unpacking..." She grumbled, " Where the hell did I put my phone?"

* * *

A loud noise on the other side of the door alerted them to movement on the other side of the wooden barricade.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Thor asked.

"She knows we're here and she's freaking out." Natasha sighed, "Thor kick the door in, Clint go watch the windows and get the car started."

"What are you going to do?" Thor asked.  
"Apprehend the target." she said.

Saber had just managed to find her phone and the charger when a huge sexy blonde man kicked in her door freezing her in place.

"I know who you are..." She gasped her eyes remaining glued to Thor.

Natasha looked between Saber and Thor. The god of thunder was confused by all of the staring, and Saber...well, she appeared to be mesmerized by Thor. "Well this is no fun..." Natasha sighed.

"Looks like we can just sit down and be civilized by all of this then?" Clint asked having not remained downstairs by the windows.

"Saber..." Thor said since the girl standing before him seemed oblivious to the other two people in the room.  
"Yes?" Saber asked feeling as though her brain had melted.  
"We need you to come with us." Thor said.  
"Bring your things." Clint added.

Saber nodded following Thor like a puppet.

* * *

"She did all of that?" Fury asked.

"Yep. She was completely ready to bolt until she saw Thor." Clint said, "Natasha is very disappointed.

"I just bet she is." Fury said rolling his eye, "what did you do with Saber?" He asked.

"She' in an empty conference roo-..." Clint's reply was cut off by the sound of an ear piercing scream. Then the alarm went off. "We shouldn't have left her alone." Clint sighed.

* * *

Thor was trying to shake the thoughts he was having about Saber out of his head. She was petite but she had some really nice curves. She was cute too in an innocent kind of way.

"Her eyes were gold..." He suddenly remembered.

He didn't think more on it though, his thoughts having been interrupted by someone screaming bloody murder and the annoying sound of the alarm.

* * *

EARLIER

Saber was okay.

As soon as she'd been left alone in the conference room she'd snapped out of her Thor induced daze. Thor's thoughts had been so calm and relaxing that she'd ended up in a submissive trance.

_At least they don't seem to want to hurt me..._ She thought sourly. _I'd be in more than a little trouble if they had any intention of hurting m-..._

Saber's thoughts halted when she saw the image of a very familiar looking abandon looking warehouse on a plasma screen that was being suspended from the ceiling. Her eyes widened in shock there color rapidly changing from their peaceful brown to a deep purple as she screamed as though her very life depended on someone hearing her, and slowly sank down to the floor in a corner of the room as far from the image as she could get.

* * *

Clint, Natasha, and Fury were the first to burst into the room seeing absolutely no threat.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked reaching out to place a hand on Saber's trembling shoulder.

Instantly Saber's eyes flashed blood red and Clint went flying across the room his back hitting one of the walls that was thankfully not a window. Natasha went to go and help him, and ended up floating halfway between the floor and ceiling. Fury called for back up as a chair just barely missed his head and went flying through a window.

* * *

Thor was actually amused by what he saw in the conference room. Natasha was suspended in mid air having a hard time dodging projectiles, the widows were smashed open in several places, and Clint and Fury were desperately trying to avoid being hit by all of the flying furniture.

""Saber!" Thor snapped grabbing the red eyed woman by her arms and bending so they were eye to eye.

"I won't go back there!" Saber struggled to get free, "they can't make me go back there!"

"Go back where?" Thor demanded. She remained silent but he was able to follow her rage filled red gaze to the undamaged screen.

"She's from that fucking warehouse!" Clint yelled.

Thor turned his focus back to the woman he was holding. "Listen to me," he said reclaiming her attention. "I swear on my honor that you will not be going back there!"

Saber's eyes shifted back to brown and everything gently lowered back to the floor.

"No one is going to hurt you...its all over now." Thor said.

Tears ran down Saber's pale cheeks as she launched herself into Thor's chest and sobbed. His arms automatically wrapped protectively around her small frame.

* * *

"Alright..." Fury started after Saber cried herself to sleep in Thor's arms. "We need to come up with a plan of action."

"I say that Thor should babysit." Clint said his back still hurting.  
"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because she obviously feels safe and calm with him." Clint explained, "he should keep her at his place until we know enough to actually do something."

"What?" Thor asked.

"That's a good idea." Fury said.

Thor sighed seeing that he would have no say in anything, _At least I can figure out what's up with her eyes...and she won't freak out again._ He thought.

"We'll be at my apartment." Thor said leaving.

* * *

**R&R Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

"speaking"

* * *

"So what's the game plan?" Clint asked.

"Take this time to rest I'm going to contact Stark and the others." Fury replied, "the real work will start as soon as they get back."

* * *

Clint decided that he was going to recover from being slammed into a wall in Natasha's room.

"What do you make of her reaction to seeing that picture of the warehouse?" He asked lounging on her bed. Natasha was too quiet and she'd looked like she was remembering something ever since Thor had managed to calm Saber's freak out. She was shutting down and he didn't like it.

"Come on Nat, talk to me." He said standing and pulling her against him.  
"They did things to her in there Clint..." She said.

"I got that." He said.  
"It's just that...I can relate you know?" She said remembering her time spent in the red room.

"Maybe you should go talk to her...let her know that she's not as alone as she may think she is." He suggested, not adding that he thinks it'll be good for both of them.

* * *

He'd placed her delicately sleeping form on the couch, and kept busy by getting his apartment ready for a guest. He didn't exactly know when Saber planned on waking up, but something told him sleeping was something that she didn't do often so h would let her get as much as she could.

_What has she been though?_ He thought.

Thor couldn't understand why anyone would want to harm her, or any woman for that matter.

"Worry not maiden, I shall protect you...No longer will you suffer or feel fear." He vowed, and he would keep his word weather she'd actually heard him or not.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Saber had heard every word that had been said both in his head and aloud, she was aware that Thor had been designated babysitter, and she was touched that he'd vowed to protect her.

"His thoughts about my situation were also comforting...somewhat." She murmured opening her eyes and sitting upright. She didn't see Thor, but she could hear his thoughts and him rushing around in a room. From the sound of things he was getting mad at the bed in the guest room because the sheet wouldn't stay on right.

"Men..." She chuckled. Standing slowly and making sure she could keep her balance, once she was certain that she wasn't going to fall over she followed his irritated thoughts to his guest room.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked, "You sound very irritated."

"But I wasn't making any noise." Thor said confused as he watched her quickly and easily make the kink sized bed.

"Yeah, I have yet to learn how not to read peoples minds, and the closer the person is to me the louder there thoughts." She explained.

"You must want to freshen up and eat something." Thor said. "The bathroom is right across the hall, I put out a fresh towel and a new bar of soap."

"Alright." She smiled grabbing her bag from beside the bed.

* * *

Thor was making sandwiches. Living on earth for half a year and watching TV had given him a grasp of some of the basics. He hoped that Saber would be okay with having various sandwiches for dinner, he didn't have too much to work with in his kitchen.

A knock at the door halted his progress, and it was also this moment that Saber came out dressed in a pure white track suit with a gray stripe on the jacket sleeves and her pant legs.

"What brings you two here?" Thor asked when he opened the door and saw Clint and Natasha standing on the other side holding shopping bags.

"I want to speak with Saber..." Natasha replied, "girl talk." She added when the god gave her a confused look.

"I don't mind talking." Saber spoke up from where she sat on the couch.

Thor let them in.

"I brought you a few things..." Natasha said joining the other woman on the couch. She 'd brought some clothes, toiletries, comfort food (chocolate), and tea.

"Thank you." Saber said a warm smile gracing her features. "I would also like to apologize for my little freak out earlier...I'm still not emotionally right after everything, and I hope I didn't hurt either of you."

"Trust me we've had much worse." Clint grinned.

"Let's take this stuff to your room and we can talk." Natasha said.  
"Okay..." Saber replied leading her back to the guest room.

"What are they really going to talk about?" Thor asked once both women were gone.

"Natasha has been through something very similar to what Saber probably has...she just wants to let her know she's not all alone." The archer explained.

Thor nodded in understanding, _It will be good for her to have someone to relate to._ He thought going back to making sandwiches.

* * *

**R&R Please. **


End file.
